Aishiteru
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Birth-fict untuk Hanabi. TELAT 5 HARI. KonoHana. WARN: AU, OOC? Gaje, DRABBLE, One-shot. RnR?


... AISHITERU ...

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

WARNING(s): AU, OOC? GaJe, One-shot, DRABBLE.

.

.

Flashback: ON

"Besok ulang tahun-nya Hanabi _loh_, Konohamaru!" kata Udon saat istirahat di sekolah.

"Iya _tuh_! Dia raya-in _loh_! Datang ya? Aku dan Udon juga datang _kok_.." ajak Moegi.

"_Nggak_ ah! Nanti kalian _mikir _yang _nggak _benar tentang aku dan Hanabi.." tolak Konohamaru pada kedua sahabat-nya itu.

"_Nggak kok_.. Tenang aja.." Udon menenangkan.

'Hah? Benarkah dia ulang tahun besok? Aku kok tidak tahu ya? Padahal aku menyukai-nya', kata Konohamaru dalam hati.

Tanpa sadar, kedua temannya tadi melihat muka Konohamaru memerah _kaya' _makanan kesukaannya Sasuke. Apa teman-teman? Iya..! TOMAT!

"Hehe.. Muka Konohamaru merah _tuh_.." seru Moegi, keceplosan.

"Hah? Apa? Tidak_ kok_..! Ilusi kalian kali?" balas Konohamaru, terkejut dan segera membalikkan badannya yang tadi bengkok ke belakang, menjadi lurus ke depan.

Flashback: OFF

.

.

Hari ini, tanggal 27 Maret. Tepat pada hari ulang tahun seorang yang disukai Konohamaru yang berasal dari klan terkenal di Konoha, yaitu Hyuuga, dialah Hanabi Hyuuga.

Sejak pertama kali Konohamaru berjumpa dengan Hanabi, dia langsung memendam perasaan. Tidak memendam lagi, soalnya, dia sudah memberitahukan pada Moegi dan Udon.

Siapa yang tidak kenal mantan murid Iruka-sensei itu? Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon adalah anak yang suka membocorkan rahasia, atau bahasa 'kita-kita'-nya adalah MULUT EMBER.

Walaupun Konohamaru meminta agar tidak membeberkan perasaannya pada Hanabi itu ke banyak orang, tetap saja, trio itu adalah mulut ember dan tidak diragukan lagi, Moegi dan Udon dengan riang-?-nya membeberkannya ke banyak orang termasuk tim Rookie 12.

.

.

Di kelas Konohamaru juga, pasangan KonoHana itu sudah terkenal. Sehingga, banyak yang mengejek dua sejoli itu.

Yak! Hari ini ulang tahun-nya Hanabi, _'kan_? Sudah jelas, Moegi dan Udon berusaha keras untuk mempertemukan Konohamaru dengan Hanabi untuk memberikan ucapan selamat atau apa sebagai hadiah untuk Hanabi.

.

.

Dengan usaha yang tidak... Err.. Elit-nya, Moegi dan teman-temannya menarik-narik tangan Hanabi agar mendekat kepada Konohamaru. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Udon mengajak teman-temannya untuk menarik tangan Konohamaru agar bisa bertemu dengan Hanabi.

Disitu, terjadi keributan yang sangat amat. Semua berusaha untuk mempertemukan pasangan itu. Konohamaru dan Hanabi juga masing-masing berusaha melepaskan genggaman mereka dari tangan-tangan blabla teman-temannya itu.

Haha.. Mereka pantang menyerah! Teman-teman Moegi dan Udon akhirnya berhasil mendekatkan mereka berdua. Dan akhirnya, KonoHana saling berhadapan.

.

.

Kalian tahu _'kan_, sifat Hanabi itu _kaya' _mana? Iya. Hanabi pemberani yang bisa dibilang _kaya' _cowok. Konohamaru? Berani juga _kok_.. Tapi, keberanian-nya ciut saat berhadapan -?- dengan Hanabi.

Dengan muka berwarna seperti makanan –atau buah? atau sayur?- yang bisa membuat orang kepedasan jika mencampur makanan itu dengan makanan yang kita makan dan.. –BLETAK!-

I—iya deh.. Dengan muka berwarna merah alias _blushing_, Konohamaru menjabat tangan Hanabi dengan malu-malu.

"O—otanjoubi O—mede—ttou.." kata Konohamaru gugup, tentunya masih menjabat tangan Hanabi.

"Hai! Arigatou ne, Konohamaru-kun.." balas Hanabi sambil meng-_hug _Konohamaru.

"Cieeeehhhh..." seru teman-teman mereka yang melihat insiden –halah- itu.

Mereka pun langsung sadar dan melepaskan _hug-hug-_an -?- itu. Mereka pun langsung _cabut _dari lokasi awal mereka.

Konohamaru langsung menenangkan diri bersama niisan terbaik yang ia kenal, Naruto. Sedangkan Hanabi, langsung melapor pada neesan terlembut, Hinata.

.

.

KRIIIIING...

Bel sekolah tanda pelajaran masuk berbunyi. Jantung Konohamaru dan Hanabi masih berdegup-degup mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Ne, lihat Konohamaru _tuh_.. Kasihan _'kan_? Gara-gara kalian _nih_.." kata Moegi.

"Iya! Kalian tadi _narik_-nya terlalu keras.. _Sampe' _merah tangan-nya Konohamaru.." sambung Udon lagi.

"Kenapa diam _sih_?" tanya Moegi bingung.

BLETAK! BLETAK!

Tanpa mereka sadari, Iruka-sensei menjitak kepala mereka berdua karena bicara sembarangan di kelas saat jam pelajaran.

"Go—gomen, Sensei.." kata Moegi dan Udon sambil mengelus-elus kepala mereka yang bengkak akibat jitakan Iruka-sensei tadi.

.

.

'Hah.. Akhirnya selesai sudah.. Aku sudah menjabat tangan-nya sebagai ucapan selamat.. Aishiteru, Hanabi-chan..' Konohamaru berucap dalam hati.

'Lembut kok.. Hehe.. _Nggak nyambung_, ya? Andai dia tahu.. Aishiteru, Konohamaru-kun..' kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Hanabi dalam hati sama dengan Konohamaru.

Tanpa sadar –lagi-lagi-, mereka berdua, Konohamaru dan Hanabi, serentak tersenyum menyambut pelajaran mengingat kejadian tadi.

.

.

-OWARI-

Saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara dan gomenasai kalau ada fic yang mirip ini..

Selamat me-review! (kalau mau)


End file.
